Secrets & Lies
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Si el amor y el odio son la misma palabra, te amo tanto No. Ellos nunca admitirían nada. Aún así ambos se acercaron sin querer. "Nee, Jakurai ¿A que sabe el amor?" preguntó Ramuda a sabiendas de la triste realidad. Secrets & Líes; relato corto sobre el pasado estridente que sigue resonando dentro del interior de Amemura Ramuda y Jakurai Jinguji.


_Me gusta cuando callas, porque solo en el silencio puedo escuchar lo que tu alma egoísta ha obligado a tus labios nunca admitir._

_Ninguno de nosotros dos queríamos tener algo en particular..._

_Esto solo es una mentira más... Sin embargo este es un trágico amor que no se atreve a terminar._

La noche era fría en Chuoku, tanto la división de Ikeburu como la división de Yokohama se habían ido primero, y solo quedaban ellos dos, discretamente Jinguji se había alejado de su grupo tras verle tomarse algunas fotos con sus fans. Como siempre la grácil voz de Ramuda jugueteaba entre sus tímpanos hasta estacionar en su cabeza las palabras que seguirían revoloteando dentro de ella a pesar de los años y los daños.

_"¿No te molestaría verme con ellas?"_ pudo escucharle decir cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Debería? —soltó a la nada

_"Quién sabe"_ intuyo la respuesta de Amemura al verle sonreír.

Su sonrisa era una cosa más que no recuperaría jamás.

«—Creo que esto se ha salido de control, Jakurai. Tal vez deberíamos terminar...»

Y en la intimidad de la noche, los deseos que se blandían por sobre ellos eran descubiertos sin querer por alguien más.

**X años atrás**

Miró por la ventana, mientras movía el lápiz de arriba abajo, las luces de la ciudad parecían tan pequeñas desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, se había quedado a ensayar en el estudio después de haber terminado la práctica rutinaria, sin embargo, después de haber lanzado la libreta con el estribillo que le tocaba cantar decidió salir afuera, encontrándose con el pasillo para dirigirse a la salida, no obstante la curiosidad se había instalado en él, cuando se encontró libre entre las puertas que se hallaban a un lado decidió simplemente merodear un poco.

Oficina tras oficina, todas sin algún chiste aparente hasta que se encontró con el premio gordo, una amplia habitación con vista hacia las afueras de aquel nuevo mundo que trataba de imponer el orden en la poca cordura que le quedaba a la humanidad.

La sonrisa se enmarco en sus labios cuando las yemas de los dedos se posaron por sobre el cristal, y veían desde su posición las luces de colores, simples reflejos sobre su retina que generaban una ilusión más sobre su vista.

Sin lugar a dudas esto parecía el sueño dentro de una pesadilla, pero ¿Hasta cuánto duraría?

Contemplando la cúspide del raciocinio humano como una fachada más ante sus errores, observo los edificios y lugares de atracción como la vil mentira que conjugo una sociedad yéndose por el retrete, sin embargo de alguna u otra forma él mismo se encontraba inmiscuido a volver realidad la pragmática situación real al permanecer dentro de la agrupación The Dirty Dawg, queriendo crear la estabilidad pérdida cuando el nuevo gobierno tomo el cargo.

Recordando el primer día, los ensayos y por supuesto el golpe que recibió su ego al verse como uno más del grupo y no siendo el líder, su entrecejo se frunció atreviéndose a morder su labio inferior.

_"¿Qué había en especial en ese chico para ser el líder de la agrupación?" _Se preguntó así mismo mientras sentía la dolencia que seguía aquejándole en la faringe.

No obstante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz gruesa que entraba en el lugar.

—¿Tú también estas aquí? —escuchó venir desde atrás de su posición.

—¿Jakurai? —agachando un poco la mirada, trato de recobrar la compostura, con la mano izquierda regreso el flequillo que sobresalía al frente de su rostro hasta llevarlo por detrás de su oreja cuando alzo otra vez la vista y le miro con cierto deje incredulidad.

—¿Practicando? —preguntó Jinguji.

Girándose hacia él, se atrevió a mirarle fijamente, los ojos azules de Jakurai parecían expectantes ante las palabras que había soltado cual niño pequeño quién se había encontrado con su hermano menor haciendo una travesura —Solo un poco —respondió risueño, bajando un poco la cabeza, con su mano izquierda abrazo su antebrazo mientras avanzaba hacia su dirección para buscar la salida— ya sabes... —se detuvo al instante cuando sintió cómo le tomaba del mentón y se inclinaba hacia él— ¿Jakurai?

—Parece algo inflamado —palpo la garganta del joven de cabellera rosa con cuidado— ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Tú... ¿Cómo?

—Antes que nada, soy Doctor, en los ensayos he notado que has estado forzando tu voz. Si tienes algún problema deberías hablar con Kadenokouji y el grupo.

Ante ello Ramuda se atrevió a reír, colocando su mano sobre su pecho sonrió —Entonces cuento con usted _"Doc"._

『Ω』

—¿Y Samatoki e Ichiro? —se atrevió a preguntar después de unos minutos de caminar hacia la salida.

—Se han ido primero —respondió sin mirarle, mientras abría la puerta de vidrio y con la otra mano le invita a pasar primero.

Tomado con una de sus manos un extremo de su suéter blanco lo estiro solo un poco cual enaguas, mientras hacia una reverencia antes de aceptar su buen gesto.

—Gracias por su caballerosidad, _Doc_ —le guiño un ojo tras salir— de seguro es muy popular con las chicas.

Con la diestra reacomodo el flequillo negro que se colocó al frente.

—No lo creo —rio ante sus palabras, sin notar que el chico se había acercado a él mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Al parecer, nuestro querido Doctor no se ha dado cuenta de las pasiones que despierta en su andar —se burló de él, tras tocar con el índice su pecho, mientras se colocaba de puntas.

—Bien, no es algo que me interese por el momento, ya sabes, tenemos trabajo y por el momento mis manos están ocupadas.

Separándose de él, su rosado cabello bailoteo por sobre la brisa, coloreando a su paso lo negro de la noche y el gris del asfalto, sus ojos brillaban cual esmeraldas mientras le sonreía tan jovialmente, si Jinguji no hubiera sabido su edad real, Ramuda hubiese sido solo un niño más ante sus ojos siendo sus gráciles gestos los de un crio jugando con lo desconocido.

—Mmm —le sonrió zorrunamente— Así que el _Doc_ le teme al amor ¿Acaso sufrió algún desamor? —preguntó sin borrársele la sonrisa del rostro, sus manos las había llevado hacia atrás de la espalda mientras le veía curioso.

—Nada de eso, es solo...

—Entonces ¿Si usted se enamora no habrá ningún problema? —le interrumpió Amemura tras darse la vuelta para irse.

—¿Ha? ¿Y porque algo así pasaría? —preguntó, más su interlocutor caminaba lejos de él, solo observo su mano derecha moviéndose de izquierda a derecha como gesto de despedida.

『Ω』

Miro las canastas en medio de la mesa rectangular, dentro varias cajas de chocolates, bombones, peluches como algunos globos flotando alrededor siendo atados por un costado del mimbre del cesto.

¿La ocasión? Simple; San Valentín.

Observando con cuidado los envoltorios vivaces en una alta gama de tonos rojos, y rosas hasta con contrates blancos y negros, jinguji se atrevió a tomar uno de los muñecos hechos a mano de los cuatro integrantes de la agrupación.

La tela era suave, ante el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos que se atrevieron a sujetar al muñeco del pie que parecía ser una mini versión suya.

El cabello hecho de fieltro se mantenía alisado sin caer del todo ante la gravedad, por otra parte la bata blanca colgaba en el aire. Tratando de discernir su contenido, se encontró con el muñeco siendo arrebatado de sus manos.

Girando su rostro se halló con Amemura a un lado de él, quien traía a su versión de peluche.

—¿Lindos no crees? —junto a ambos peluches frente a frente.

—¿Ha? ¿Qué clase de tonterías son estas? —hablo esta vez Samatoki con aquel tono pedante que se le caracterizaba.

Ichiro dejo el suyo otra vez en la canasta tras oír su voz —Deberías verlo por el lado bueno, al fin lograste recibir algo en San Valentín que no sea hecho por tu hermana.

—¡¿Ha?! ¿Qué mierdas dijiste maldito?—se levantó de su lugar para ir con él.

—¿Aparte de pendejo sordo?

—Ustedes dos deténgase ya —hablo Kadenokouji mientras iba con ellos, su largo cabello se ondeó mostrando sus risadas puntas.

—_Nee Jakurai_ —se colocó frente a él tras dejar a ambos muñecos junto a los demás, sacando de su bolsillo mostro los dos boletos a su compañero —¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

『Ω』

—Parece que tienes problemas con el menú —sentencio el joven de cabellera rosa, mientras jugueteaba con la paleta

—Lo siento es solo...

—¿Nunca habías venido a lugar de este tipo?

—¿No crees que hubiese sido mejor invitar a alguien más? No lo sé tal vez Ichiro hubiese sido la persona correcta. —Ramuda torció el gesto por un instante, mientras el hombre que tenía al frente dejaba escapar un suspiro. Ambos se encontraban en una cafetería de Shibuya, la cual era frecuentada con frecuencia por Amemura. Bajando un poco el rostro, el flequillo oculto su mirada por unos segundos _"¿Acaso sabía lo que había hecho para conseguir la reservación en tal fecha?"_, pensó, más sus pensamientos fueron aplazados por las palabras de su interlocutor —Fue una lástima que al final tu cita tuviera un contratiempo.

—Supongo, pero como suelen decir; no hay mal que por bien no venga ¿O no? al menos así nos conocemos mejor —alzo la mirada mientras extendía su mano para tomar el menú— ¿Ordeno por ti?

—Seria lo adecuado, siento tú el experto en dulces aquí.

Ante sus palabras Amemura rio.

—¿Realmente es tu primera vez aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras miraba la carta.

—Creo que la última vez fue cuando era un niño.

—Pues... ¡Eso amerita una celebración! ¡¿No crees?! —coloco en menú en la mesa tras declararlo, haciendo una señal a la mesera procedió a ordenar.

Para Jakurai, en el silencio Ramuda era un atisbo de peculiaridades que solo le hacían tener más curiosidad por el chico siendo la representación de la vida misma al abrir los labios y expresar con energía cada una de sus palabras. Como un caudal sin poder detenerse, pintando colores inauditos para sus ojos.

•••

_"Es un poco tarde para un almuerzo"_ pensó Jakurai al ver el plato que servían en la mesa. Era un Moonblack, tomando el tenedor lo llevo al frente del postre de chocolate, solo para encontrarse con el flash de la cámara de su interlocutor.

_"—Di Cheese"_ —declaro Ramuda, mientras le sonreía.

Deteniéndose por un momento Jakurai, miro su rostro, en sus labios seguía dibujada la sonrisa que parecía ser la eterna mascara del rostro real que escondía a toda costa de todos, sin embargo, Amemura desconocía que era en el frugal silencio cuando la careta caía de su rostro y por unos segundos Jakurai había visto la realidad.

Lo cual solo abrió en el hombre el deje de curiosidad que poco a poco seguiría creciendo con el paso del tiempo.

Si Jakurai debía admitir algo en esa noche, era el simple hecho de no haber esperado encontrarse en plena noche de San Valentín con Ramuda Amemura quien le había tomado una foto infraganti hace un par de segundos atrás, aun menos cenar golosinas que el chico parecía estar acostumbrado a comer frecuentemente. Sin embargo ahí estaba junto a él en espera a su siguiente movimiento, regresando la vista al postre, prosiguió a usar el tenedor para clavarlo sobre la capa de glaseado encima del pastel.

Amargo.

Fue la primero que pensó al probar bocado. No era dulce, como lo que siempre solía consumir Ramuda normalmente. Dirigiendo su vista hacia él, el tenedor se encontraba en el aire, mientras su interlocutor comía como si nada.

—¿Sucede algo?

Desviando la mirada Jakurai llevo su mano a la altura de sus labios, tosiendo un poco trato de recobrar la compostura.

—No realmente.

—Mmm —le miro pensativo un par de segundos— ya veo, ¿Y bien que te pareció?

—Algo amargo. —Tomando otro pedazo del postre con su tenedor Amemura, lo extendió hacia él— No, así estoy bien —declino su oferta colocando ambas manos al frente, sin embargo el chico no desistió.

A pesar de ello, muy a regañadientes acepto su trato, siendo que no quería armar algún tipo de escena en un local público.

_"Dulce"_ abrió los ojos tras probar el bocado, era demasiado empalagoso para sus papilas gustativas.

Tratando de buscar su taza de café se encontró con la mano del chico tomando la suya

—¿Y bien?

—Debo admitir que es muy propio de ti, pero es demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

—Mmm... entiendo —su mano deshizo el agarre paulatinamente, mientras observaba esta vez el mantel blanco. Jinguji trato de tomar su taza, pero en ese instante Ramuda se levantó de su lugar, tomando con su otra mano el menú el líquido de su taza de té cayó al piso. —Jakurai —le llamo en un susurro y para Jinguji ese instante pareció ir en cámara lenta, el como la mano de Amemura se posó cerca de sus labios y acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos pronuncio de tal forma las palabras que le dejaron aturdido generando dentro de él, un eco constante.

_"—Tienes una mancha"_

Yendo a ellos la mesera llego a ayudar a limpiar el desastre, solo fue por unos segundos, la tentativa pululaba alrededor de Jakurai; el cálido roce de sus dedos, el tono de su voz tal dulce y encantador, que sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar por el simple acto que empezaba a desatar el caos en su ser ocasionando que relamiera sus labios.

_"Dulce"_ declaro para sus adentros, mientras observaba al chico de cabellera rosa relamer su dedo índice tras haber limpiado la zona.

Indirecto.

Fue sin querer el primer beso de ambos, un pequeño triunfo para el chiquillo que tenía al frente, siendo cada uno de sus movimientos vil mente estudiados hasta llegar al resultado esperado, solo un paso que le acercaría a lo deseado.

El balance que ambos podrían crear junto con su piel.

Pero el balance era solo una vil mentira, un sueño inocuo ante el poco tiempo que vivirían en aquella utopía artificial creada por los dos.

『Ω』

_«—Esto no es real. Pero que no lo sea, no significa que no pueda sentirse igual ¿No es verdad?»_

Recordó sus propias palabras cual eco perdido regresando a su origen y final.

Acariciando su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios risueños pronunciaron aquellas palabras que solo dejarían una marca más grande dentro de él —_Nee, Doc_ ¿Usted sabe el sabor del amor? —sonrió con malicia. Aunque para los ojos de Jakurai aquello solo era un simple vistazo a la realidad que se ocultaba debajo de esa mascara de buena voluntad y pureza.

Sus orbes azules se habían clavado en la imagen, tan pequeña y frágil, debajo del maquillaje y de aquella lastimera ropa _"¿Qué se ocultaba?"_ se preguntó y en ese instante quiso tomar su rostro al igual que él lo había hecho, pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontró lejos de él en la habitación, mientras la música seguía sonando y el ensayo había dado un receso.

A pesar de ello cada una de las palabras que había dicho se mantenían vigentes en él, persiguiéndole hasta el infinito convexo que los formo.

Amemura se encontraba a un lado de Samatoki como de costumbre sacándole de quicio, su cabellera rosa trataba de conservar el estilo, mientras parte de las hebras de su cabello se iban hacia al frente y el frugal recuerdo de estos desparramados sobre la almohada blanca se dibujó en la mente de Jinguji.

La imagen recatada del niño angelical y bueno se había perdido en el lecho de su cama. Solo una mentira más, un secreto que nadie debía saber, mucho menos sus compañeros.

Sumergiéndose en el recuerdo, en el silencio de la noche, cuando lo único que tenía cabida para ambos era el aliento del otro tras el éxtasis, el deseo fluyo en base de palabras.

Palabras que solo marcarían más la mente del otro.

—_Seria agradable conocer el sabor —rio en ese instante, mientras el chico que tenía al frente no apartaba la vista de su persona, sus largas pestañas risadas se movieron de arriba abajo juguetonamente._

—_Entonces hagámoslo —esta vez en sus labios no se enmarco aquella sonrisa altanera que solía mostrar cual niño mimado, su voz se escuchaba dubitativa mientras le seguía mirando fijamente, examinando cada una de sus acciones._

_Jakurai rio, pero tan rápido y espontaneo fue el gesto, este mismo desapareció —Es una broma ¿No?_

_Ramuda desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior en su mirada Jakurai pudo observar un brillo singular._

—_Oh vamos ¿Por qué no? —se apartó de él mientras le daba la espalda y dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada, en ese instante aunque Jakurai quiso tomarle en brazos para ver su rostro no se atrevió._

—_Ramuda —le llamo, y su voz cual eco perforo la resonancia de la risa de su interlocutor—¿Acaso comprendes la magnitud de salir con alguien? Somos hombres._

_El aludido rodó los ojos —¿Y? Al menos no tendremos esos jodidos dramas femeninos al serlo —señaló._

—_Bien... —Se llevó una mano en el mentón— Podría ser así, pero..._

—_No todo es tan formal Doc, además es ahora o nunca, ¿Comprende que le estoy proponiendo el romance de su vida? — sus palabras sonaban confiadas, mientras sonreía ladinamente, girando su vista observo el rostro de Jakurai perplejo. Como si hubiese descubierto un gran descubrimiento a pesar de ya haber conocido el placer de la carne del otro._

La brisa que entro por la ventana hondeando las cortinas, siendo llevado así los pensamientos que trastocaban al hombre, dudas que ahora parecían crecer con el tiempo ante la cercanía de los dos.

—_Realmente eres molesto —sentenció Jakurai llevándose una mano a la cadera._

—_¡Que malo! —se quejó Ramuda girándose de vuelta para verle._

_Jakurai había tomado su mano, mientras soltaba un largo y hondo suspiro demostrando su derrota, y tras besar el dorso de esta la respuesta fluyo de sus labios más fácilmente de lo que espero._

—_Está bien._

_Y un simple beso, marcaría el inicio de lo que estaba destinado a fracasar._

La risa de Amemura fue lo que le devolvió a la realidad, al encontrarse sumergido en sus recuerdos no logro notar la mirada que el chico le regalaba.

Una mirada que podía jactarse así mismo de solo conocer él y nadie más.

『Ω』

—¡Me gustas! —observo sus ojos cerrados y mejillas enrojecidas, ante tales palabras solo pudo hacerse unos pasos hacia atrás, no era la primera vez que se le confesaban, sin embargo siempre debía medir cómo reaccionar ante cada persona, puesto que un paso en falso y ese sería el fin de su buena imagen, tomando la carta de sus manos, se atrevió a regalarle una amable sonrisa.

—Yo lo lamento.

—Sé que es difícil por el tipo de contrato que tienen, pero aun así ¿Podrías pensarlo?

—Realmente lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo —le tomo del hombro— una hermosa chica como tú no merece este tipo de tratos —la joven alzo la vista para mirarle, en sus orbes se encontraba el vestigio de las lágrimas que aún seguían saliendo incontrolables— ¿Hacerte esperar? —acaricio la comisura de sus orbes tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, su maquillaje había empezado a correrse— una hermosa señorita no debería derramar lágrimas por alguien como yo, aun así —sonrió— ¿Puedo quedármela? —quito la mano de su hombro, en ella aún se encontraba la carta— Quiero atesorarla por siempre, porque dentro de ella están los sentimientos puros de tan hermosa dama.

—¡Amemura! —le llamo Jakurai, siendo los últimos que quedaban tras el último concierto.

Soltando su mejilla se despidió, como respuesta un mar de chillidos se hicieron escuchar por parte de las fanáticas que vieron lo sucedido.

—¡Espera, Jakurai!

Corrió hacia él, tomando su abrigo desde atrás le hizo detenerle.

—¿No crees que fue demasiado?

Su interlocutor se le quedo mirando por unos segundos para al final palmear su espalda, mostrando su aperlada sonrisa se burló —¿Acaso son celos?

—¿Celos? —se quedó pensativo ante sus palabras, hasta ese momento no lo pensó de esa forma— no lo sé —confeso— ¿Pero no crees que darle falsas esperanzas está mal?

En el rostro de Amemura se formó un mohín, lleno de indignación siguió su camino delante de él —No es como si hubiese aceptado su confesión. —respondió con molestia, mientras guardaba la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro.

Quedándose en silencio vio como subía en el auto donde se encontraban los demás chicos, sin esperar que sus palabras le persiguieran con el pasar del tiempo y retumbaran cada vez más fuerte.

Ese era el problema de entender a otra persona más de lo debido. Aquel sentimiento de querer corresponder lo imposible.

•••

Escucho la alarma sonar, abriendo los ojos con pesadez miro su propio techo, llevándose una mano al rostro trato de moverse solo para encontrarse con el peso extra.

—Unos minutos más...—escucho sus balbuceos, mientras se removía en su lugar.

—Ramuda —pronuncio su nombre, solo para ver al chico aferrándose más de su pecho— debo ir a trabajar, y tú también —tras escuchar aquellas palabras Amemura le soltó dándole la espalda, mientras en su faz se mostraba su entrecejo fruncido ante la molestia.

Largando un poco de aire Jinguji se dedicó a levantarse de la cama para seguir con la agenda del día.

Tomando un rápido desayuno dejo algo de café caliente en la cafetera, junto a un plato a un lado del microondas para cuando el perezoso chico que dormía en su cama se levantara.

Corriendo por las calles se vio a si mismo yendo a la clínica, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse el mar miradas que le habían devuelto a la realidad; quiera o no reconocerlo se había convertido en una persona publica, no obstante a su mente llego la pregunta de Ramuda hace unas noches atrás tras verse con un par de chicas que pidieron su autógrafo.

_"¿Estas celoso?"_

Jakurai sabía a la perfección que al chico de cabellera rosa no le era difícil llamar la atención, su apariencia llamativa, tanto de chicos como de chicas, que se acercaban a él de forma tan rápida, que aún le sorprendía como él lograba adoptar la situación a su favor.

Probablemente, gracias a que ambos eran similares en algunos puntos solo facilito las cosas a aquel juego en el cual se encontraban inmiscuidos los dos, entre ellos destacaba su temple fría a la hora de una situación extrema, aún más si conllevaba una visión genérica al grupo como tal, lo cual no cualquier persona podía adoptar ante la presión mediática de los medios masivos. Puesto que la imagen en cierto modo jugaba a su favor quisiera reconocerlo o no.

Recordando la noche anterior, una más que se sumaba a las memorias rememoró la piel suave de Amemura fundiéndose con la suya, como su voz perdía la armonía ante los estragos que generaba el placer bombardeando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta gritar con fuerza su nombre en medio del acto, aquel rostro apacible volviéndose el blanco de las múltiples formas que concebía al sumergirse ambos en el confín del arte y placer que comprendía el sexo

—¿Se encuentra bien? —escucho preguntar a uno de sus empleados, dejando de lado sus pensamientos se vio entrando al lugar mientras reacomodaba su flequillo.

—Por supuesto ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Y la pregunta fue tan proscribe, aún más al sentir el sabor de sus labios al decirla.

『Ω』

—Oh cierto, lo había olvidado, mi memoria estos días no es la misma —le sonrió tras despedirse de él, Jakurai seguía con la vista en el periódico, mientras Amemura salía del departamento.

_"Saldré a beber con unos amigos"_ dijo minutos atrás, ahora se encontraba solo en la intimidad de su departamento, bajando el periódico sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar ante el tono de su respuesta, aún más al recordar la mirada que le dio Ramuda al salir.

¿Qué significaba? Era una extraña combinación entre decepción y expectación, una que solo le hizo caminar hacia su habitación e ir al lecho que de vez en cuando compartían.

Encontrando en ella el olor del chico recubriendo las sabanas.

Y cuando menos lo espero, se vio detrás de sus pasos, sin poder saber cuándo empezaron a alejarse del otro.

_"¿Estas celoso?"_

Por supuesto Jakurai nunca admitiría estarlo, aun menos a estas alturas de su edad, ni mucho menos a sabiendas de la realidad.

Estos sentimientos no eran del todo correspondidos ¿Verdad?

_«—Esto no es real. Pero que no lo sea, no significa que no pueda sentirse igual ¿No es verdad?»_

**Actualidad**

Izanami extendió su mano ofreciendo la taza de café hacía él. Y tan pronto Jakurai tomo el vaso el rubio se dirigió hacia Kannonzaka, quien seguía con ambas manos abrazando sus piernas, la mirada la tenía gacha, su mentón se apoyaba entre la intersección de ambas rodillas.

A pesar de que Inazami hablo lo más bajo que pudo al acercarse a sus oídos, Jinguji pudo escuchar fácilmente sus palabras en el camerino donde los tres se encontraban —Te dije que no te alejes de mí —regaño espolvoreando con la mano libre su cabellera.

—Por si no lo sabes no soy un niño —declaro con el entrecejo fruncido Kannonzaka— no porque me encuentre _"así"_ creas que debes cuidar de mí.

La estridente risa del rubio adorno el lugar. Mientras Jakurai se levantaba de su asiento y salía del lugar. A su edad sentir envidia lo veía como un acto benevolente al demostrarle que solo era un humano más. Uno que había fracaso de la peor forma.

A las afueras, en el corredor, pudo oír su meliflua voz, simple ardid que empezaba a yuxtaponer la realidad que sepulto como si fuese nada. Una realidad que seguía vigente en su memoria.

—¿Les gustaría ir a comer algo? —ofreció Ramuda.

—Estaré ocupado con un nuevo escrito, ya sabes que mi agenda es demasiado apretada —mintió Yumeno.

—No lo sé —respondió dubitativo Arisugawa.

Sacando de su bolsillo una moneda de chocolate de su abrigo verde Amemura sonrió —¡Ya sé! ¿Y si lo hacemos más divertido?

Los ojos de Arisugawa brillaron ante la tentativa —Parece que estás hablando mi idioma. —declaro altanero.

Chasqueando la lengua Jakurai paso de largo ante el vil acto de Amemura quien le sonrió.

—Al parecer el Doc está algo más serio de lo normal —hablo Arisugawa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Para nada —respondió Yumeno tratando de calmar los ánimos, la noche había sido dura para los cuatro grupos— en realidad él siempre ha sido así ¿No es así? —miro a Amemura quien seguía viendo la silueta del líder de la división de Shinjuku salir.

—¡Oh cierto! Olvide algo ¡No se vayan sin mí! Aún sigue algo pendiente—ofreció una última mirada antes de irse por la misma dirección que Jakurai, dejando a Arisugawa un tanto decepcionado por aplazar sus planes de juego, mientras que Yumeno se apoyó a un costado de la pared.

_"Algunas cosas no cambian, ¿Verdad, Amemura?"_ soltó por lo bajo Yumeno, que empezó a creer que tal vez solo lo pensó dentro de su cabeza y jamás dijo aquello.

Solo una mentira más que dejaba escapar.

•••

—Al parecer lo hicieron mejor de lo esperado —declaro Kadenokouji.

—¿Acaso tenías dudas de nuestro grupo? —el tono severo de sus palabras solo dibujaron una amplia sonrisa en la mujer.

—No me malinterpretes Jakurai, es normal pensar que la separación del grupo tendría alguna repercusión.

—Pero en cambio fue solo el empuje que necesitaba el nuevo gobierno ¿No es así Ichijika?

La mujer suspiro —Bien, sigues siendo un hombre difícil de tratar, pero al menos no eres tan cabeza hueca que Aohitsugi—palmeo su espalda.

—Por favor, no me compares con Samatoki.

Como respuesta la mujer rio antes de irse.

La cercanía de ambos, solo dejo en el semblante de Amemura una mueca que pronto quiso recomponer de forma fallida por lo cual bajo su rostro hasta que ambas voces se detuvieron y tomando algo de aire se atrevió a salir de detrás del pasillo izquierdo.

Quedando estático miro la ancha y fornida espalda que alguna vez sujeto y araño entre el estaxis, Jakurai Jinguji no era para nada mal visto, si bien su modo de vestir era demasiado formal para él, su estructura tanto facial como corporal le hubiesen abierto las puertas de cualquier lugar al cual quisiera incursionar. Y por unos segundos lo observo en medio de la pasarela, siendo iluminado por los reflectores hasta desaparecer de su vista, para Amemura, Jakurai era el sueño de cualquier diseñador, pero ese hombre era demasiado egoísta y al final había elegido ser Doctor, si bien admiraba su vocación, nunca estaba demás aspirar a más, ¿Acaso no quería ser aclamado por la multitud? ¿Por ello no había empezado esto? ¿No estaba luchando por ello?

La noche había sido larga y los cuatro se habían enfrentado en el escenario para saber el ganador la batalla, los que alguna vez habían conformado The Dirty Dawg y compartido la gloria en conjunto ahora solo querían acabarse entre sí.

¿Qué aspiraban realmente?

¿Qué aspiraba Jakurai?

Y la pregunta dolió más de lo esperado, lo cierto es que jamás pudo entender a Jinguji del todo.

—¿Sucede algo?—le llamo Jakurai, Ramuda en cambio se le quedo mirándole por unos segundos para después sonreírle al verse atrapado.

—No lo hicieron nada mal —se dirigió hacia él hasta colocarse a un costado, de reojo miro la zona donde Kadenokouji había estacionado su mano.

—Supongo que ustedes tampoco —confeso.

—Oh vamos no mientas, ¡Estuvimos espectaculares! —se jacto con ahínco.

—Eso lo decidirá el público.

Fue lo único que dijo tras querer retomar camino. Sin embargo Ramuda camino delante de él.

—Tú —ambos se encontraron frente a frente, para los dos esto parecía la escena que seguía repitiéndose con más frecuencia en sus cabezas de lo que realmente desearían. _Una noche donde los dos habían sido honestos con el otro,_ pero eso solo era el pasado jodiendolo todo, volviendo incomodo un simple acto de coronarse mejor como ahora mismo lo hacían— tienes algo en tu hombro —declaro Ramuda mientras alzaba su mano para tocarle y se colocaba de puntas.

Y aunque su mano quisiera tomar rumbo a otra dirección para tocarle, no se atrevió a redirigir su camino, sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo Jakurai le sujeto del brazo.

La mirada de Amemura brillo expectante ante su fuerte tacto, un Doctor que salva guarda la vida, siendo tan brusco, ¿Quién lo diría? Pero ese era un secreto que no se atrevería a revelar. Siendo egoísta, al menos lo que redescubrió de él, se mantendría sellado dentro de su torcido corazón.

—Gracias, ¿Ya lo quite? —preguntó tras usar su mano izquierda para sacudir la zona.

—Sí, así es —se deshizo de su agarre, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa amable, que solo enmarco la distancia que seguía incrementándose con los años.

—¡Hey Jakurai! ¿Por qué? —escucharon las voces de Izonomi y Kannonzaka.

Y tan pronto como regreso la vista hacia atrás Jakurai, Ramuda decidió proseguir su camino.

『Ω』

_¿Tanto te molesta?_

_Para nada, recuerda esto no es real, no es como si estuviéramos saliendo._

_Mentiroso._

Aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su mente, las cuales le hacían entrar en conflicto, sabía que Jakurai era una buena persona y que si no fuese un hombre tan serio y dedicado a su trabajo tal vez ya se hubiera casado.

_Tal vez no hubiese terminado así._

Suspiro pesadamente, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, el color amarillo crema pintaba la pared, alzo su mano tratante de alcanzar el viejo recuerdo que pululaba encima de su cabeza y cuando al fin pudo tomarlo, observo como este se esfumaba de ella.

Yendo hacia abajo, decidió buscar algo de comer, en la alacena no parecía haber algo decente ni tampoco en el refrigerador, cerrando la puerta, se detuvo al ver una lata de guisantes, ante su imagen saco la lengua mientras hacia una mueca, no odiaba los guisantes, pero realmente no sabía que hacia ahí esa lata.

Entonces recordó que la noche anterior habían ido a comer, la suerte le sonrió, al menos en los primeros dos turnos, entre sus premios se encontraron; que Arisugawa le acompañara, y como bono extra, Yumeno también fue con los dos dejando de lado su apretada agenda, sin embargo en la tercer ronda de cara o cruz Arisugawa gano el derecho de elegir a donde irían a comer.

Ramuda nunca espero que Arisugawa decidiera que Yumeno prepara algo para los dos, llevándolos así a un viaje al supermercado, donde entre los pasillos se topó con la curiosa lata con el guisante al frente del pasillo donde transcurrían en busca de los ingredientes para el Oden.

Tomando la lata, se dirigió al sillón de su sala, leyendo la inscripción al final coloco los guisantes encima de la mesa.

—Debes comer más saludable —imito la voz de Jakurai recordando los sermones que solía darle para que dejara los dulces por un tiempo.

Dejando escapar una sonora carcajada se giró hacia un lado cuando su risa sonó cada vez más apagada y metálica.

Y los recuerdos volvieron a invadirle nuevamente.

—_¿Qué piensas de esto?_

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Bueno, quieras o no, estamos juntos en esto..._

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de alejar las visiones que le atormentaban. Sin embargo no fue así.

—_Amemura, tus sentimientos son solo tuyos, amar no confiere ser siempre correspondido, los sentimientos de las personas son cambiantes aun así no es malo confesarlos aunque solo duren un breve instante—extendió su mano en la mesa, el chico la tomo, él la aferro— sea la decisión que tomes, ames a quien ames, nunca cambiara quien eres._

—_¿Aunque eso confiera el final?_

—_La felicidad es egoísta ¿Sabes?_

—_Supongo —llevo un bocado a su boca._

_«—Pero a veces solo debes dejar de lado lo demás y dejar hablar a tu corazón con sinceridad»_

Descubriendo su rostro trato de reír y su risa sonó tan extraña en el silencio de la habitación _—_Para lo que me importa lo que piensen los demás —respondió a la nada— sin embargo lo único que lamento es que ambos nos hayamos enamorado de un cobarde.

Jakurai nunca viniste tras de mí.

•••

_Ambos se encontraban en el sillón de la sala, Amemura uso las piernas de Jakurai como almohada mientras jugaba con su largo cabello, él, mientras tanto se encontró inmerso en la lectura._

_El viejo libro de pasta dura y color café seguía interponiéndose entre la mirada de Jinguji y la suya. Pensó que al haber jalado un poco su cabello este haría de lado el libro, pero no fue así._

—_Creo que esto es aburrido —declaro al soltar su cabello, la trenza quedo a medio terminar._

—_¿Lo crees? —el pequeño cumulo de atención se estaciono en el joven de cabellera rosa esperando llenándolo de beneplácito._

—_Un día debíamos terminar con esto ¿No crees? _—_sonrió con sorna tratando de medir las acciones del contrario, el leve reflejo de sensaciones que nunca pudo leer del todo bien._

—_Sí, lo sé._

—_¿Y al final a que sabe? —preguntó tras mirarle— ¿A que sabe el amor?_

—_No lo sé —mintió._

—_Era no más natural—se levantó de su lugar— Es imposible saberlo cuando todo es tan falso._

—_Esto parece ser como un amor de verano —soltó pensativo Jinguji, la trenza que formo Amemura con parte de su cabello empezó a desbaratarse al no ser anudada, siendo que el hombre siempre tuvo un cabello demasiado liso _—_nadie espera conseguirlo _—prosiguió llamando otra vez la atención del joven de cabellera rosa—_ más todos los anhelan, y siempre dura menos de lo esperado._

_Ramuda rio ante sus palabras —Son tonterías. ¿Acaso un viejo como tú sabe de ello?_

—_Quien sabe._

—_Jakurai, ¿Lo sabes no? Que yo realmente te odio._

—_Siempre lo supe._

—_Y aun así accediste ¿Por qué?_

—_Ni yo mismo lo sé, tal vez._

El recuerdo se esfumo ante las palabras que escuchaba recitar en el recinto donde se hallaba presente, saliendo de su departamento lo más rápido que pudo ante el recordatorio que dejo Yumeno sobre su presentación en la Liberia del centro ahora mismo se encontraba en medio de la multitud de fanáticos del autor.

_Sus orbes brillan ante las lágrimas que brotan, sus palabras han herido a su frágil corazón y ahora lo sabe bien al verle destrozado por ellas._

_El silencio se estableció entre los dos, temeroso de decir alguna palabra en falso, las gotas empezaron a caer del cielo como las lágrimas del dios que ha sido conmovido ante sus propios hijos. "No quiero herirte más de lo que ya he hecho, no todos ven esto con gracia y naturalidad, a fuera el mundo puede ser cruel" su voz sonó entrecortada, para los transeúntes, ambos parecen un par de fantasmas entre el caótico acústico de la ciudad reverberante. Para mala suerte de ambos, los dos se han enamorado del otro, sin atisbo de interés alguno por saber que fue primero, si la guerra, o la paz, se ven embriagados entre los brazos del otro, a sabiendas que el prejuicio no los dejara ir, aun así ambos se permitieron amar en un verano que quiso ser eterno menguando el sentido de los amantes antes de dejarlas ir._

Recito Yumeno tras cerrar el libro en manos, segundos después los aplausos no se hicieron esperar de la multitud, alzando un poco la gorra que traía en la cabeza dio sus respetos tratando de mantener el perfil bajo para no ser reconocido. Su cabello rosa ondeo junto a los aretes largos que usaba tras levantarse para dirigirse a la salida.

En sus labios una sonrisa amable ocultaba su mal estado, el cual era resguardado por los lentes de sol.

Una última mirada dio antes de salir, y entre el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse pudo escuchar su sublime voz.

—Disculpe.

Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró con Jakurai quien parecía algo atareado, sin poder reconocerle solo se permitió hacerse a un lado para dejarle pasar. Al parecer estaba en busca de algo en especial en la librería, tal vez algún regalo. Sin embargo aquello ya no era asunto suyo, saliendo del establecimiento llevo su mano dentro del bolsillo solo para recordar que esta vez había dejado vacío su repertorio de caramelos al salir de carrera, no obstante las yemas de sus dedos encontraron un extraño objeto.

Una paleta de limón, de esos caramelos que solo las clínicas usarían para amedrentar el llanto de los pequeños. Largando un poco de aire, desenvolvió el dulce mientras miraba el cielo azul.

Y cuando se llevó el caramelo a los labios, a pesar de sentir el sabor amargo del cítrico, solo pudo sentirse embriagado por la sensación dulce en su paladar.

Si tan solo Jakurai le hubiera hecho la pregunta, él tal vez le hubiese revelado el secreto del sabor que tiene el amor. Pero el verano había terminado. Y ninguno de los dos pudo ser honesto.

Aun así se permitió recitar aquellas palabras, esperando que el viento las llevara con él.

«—Realmente te odio tanto... »

«Jakurai»

* * *

_**Hello, me presento, soy Littlekuriboh, un placer tenerles aquí, es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom de Hypnosis Mic, y cabe señalar, me siento un tanto nervioso, hace poco que conocí el proyecto y me he enamorado de todo lo que confiere su mundo, de ante mano les agradezco que me hayan regalado unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme, espero escribir para ellos próximamente, sin más que decir, LittleKuriboh fuera **_


End file.
